Our Own Dreams : Through The Time
by TIKToK-TimeTraveller
Summary: Prussia x German x Hungary. No genderbent here. Suatu cerita kecil dari mereka bertiga, di mana mereka mengalami suatu hal yang menyesakkan hatinya. RnR dan no Yaoi here. Rate T surely.


_Di saat kita memimpikan apa yang dijalani bersama-sama… Manis dan pahit bercampur menjadi satu, sehingga kekosongan diriku terisi kembali… Namun, apakah engkau akan tetap menemani dan mengisi kekosongan hatiku, apabila kau mengetahui bahwa aku akan 'mati', suatu kelak…? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, karena aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan bisa membaca hatimu, selama-lamanya… Apakah engkau akan menyayangiku seperti sediakala, jika mengetahui bahwa aku adalah mesin pembunuh yang gila akan perang…?_

.

.

.

**Hetalia ~ Our Own Dreams, Through The Time**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / xX-TIKToK'TimeMachine

**[** Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya, WARNING : OOC, AU, human name used, gila-abal, typo(s) dll dst dsb **]**

_A/N_ : Aku pertama kalinya bikin ff Germancest… Bukan soal romantis kok =_= oke, cekidot, silakan baca dan review! **FLAME DILARANG KERAS**

.

.

.

_Mimpi kita, dimana kita masih sekecil bunga_

_._

_Kelak dimana kita akan bersama…_

_._

_Hingga sang waktu meminta hidupku yang fana…_

_._

_Pun kusayangi engkau selamanya…_

.

~x0x~

.

Di suatu lembah yang sangat luas di wilayah yang tidak dikenal, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut albino yang bertubuh seperti anak baru berusia sepuluh tahun dan berpakaian seperti pendeta cilik. Meskipun penampilannya terkesan imut dan sangat menggemaskan, dia telah hidup _sangat_ lama. Ya. Sangat lama, sehingga kalian termasuk aku tidak akan mampu menghitung-hitung waktu yang telah dihabiskan oleh anak kecil yang setengah abadi itu. Ya, kita tidak akan pernah mampu, karena kita berada di masa depan yang berbeda dan jauh lebih 'aman' dibandingkan dengan masa lalu anak kecil ini. Bisa dibilang, masa lalu miliknya adalah masa-masa yang penuh dengan keburukan-keburukan yang tidak termaafkan, seperti halnya perang.

Alkisah, anak kecil berambut albino itu awalnya tidak memiliki apapun tujuannya sewaktu tiba di lembah tidak dikenal itu. Namun, ketika anak kecil itu hendak berlari-lari dan menggila sendiri di tengah-tengah lembah yang asri dan masih terpelihara padang rumputnya, ia menemukan sebuah kotak keranjang yang cukup besar, yang tergeletak dengan bisunya di dekat sungai yang mengalir melewati lembah itu. Anak kecil itu penasaran dengan kotak itu, dan akhirnya membuka keranjang berwarna cokelat muda dipadu dengan bunga lili itu.

Namun, alangkah kagetnya anak kecil itu begitu membuka isinya. Rupanya, di sana sudah ada satu nyawa yang terancam keselamatannya. Nyawa _anak bayi_. Bayi yang berusia sekitar tiga bulan. Anak kecil berkulit albino itu prihatin dan sedih dengan kondisi bayi itu, dan segera celingak-celinguk mencari-cari sosok ibu bagi bayi itu. Sayang beribu sayang, ibunda bayi itu tidak akan pernah ditemukan selama-lamanya. Merasa prihatin dan sayang pada nyawa bayi itu, anak kecil itu akhirnya mengambil keranjang itu dan membawanya pergi. Iya, dia membawa pergi keranjang itu sembari _menggendong_ bayi itu. Bayi itu terlihat imut dan menggemaskan, sama sekali tidak terlihat mimik khawatir atau nangis yang muncul dari wajah bayi itu. Anak kecil itu tergoda untuk memanjakannya, namun segera dia enyahkan. _Aku harus membuat masa depan yang cemerlang untuknya…_ Betapa baik dan polosnya anak berkulit albino itu…

Hingga enam tahun berlalu, ketika pemuda albino itu menjadi remaja berusia enam belas tahun, sedangkan bayinya sudah tumbuh besar menjadi seorang _anak laki-laki_ berusia sekitar enam tahun. Mereka berdua hidup dengan bahagia di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah dan tidak terlalu kumuh di wilayah milik anak berkulit albino itu. Meski mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang asal usul mereka berdua sendiri, mereka tetap menikmati hidupnya dengan aman, sentosa dan membahagiakan.

"_Bruder_, _Bruder_." sapa bayi kecil yang sudah tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun, terlihat sedang membawakan buku dongengnya.

Sungguhlah, bayi kecil itu tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang _ganteng_. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan matanya berwarna hijau muda, sangat bertolak belakang dengan kakak yang mengasuhnya. Kakak yang melihat anak laki-laki itu, hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sedikit sentuhan narsis. Ia lalu kemari dari dapur ke ruang makan, sembari berjongkok di hadapan anak kecil itu sembari bertanya dengan lembut, "Ada apa, Ludwig?"

"_Bruder_, aku ingin _Bruder_ mendongengkan kembali tentang buku ini." jawab anak laki-laki yang bernama Ludwig sembari menunjuk-nunjuk buku dongengnya yang dari tadi dibawa-bawanya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya? Makan sianglah dulu kita. Setelah ini kita bersih-bersih baru boleh bermain sepuasnya." sahut anak berkulit albino itu seraya mengelus-elus kepala anak kecil itu. Tidak lupa, dia juga membujuk anak kecil itu dengan beberapa butir permen yang baru saja didapatnya dari tetangga sebelahnya yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dan hobinya hanya membuat lagu terus.

Ludwig mendesah kecewa, kemudian mimik kecewanya segera diganti dengan mimik semangat, "Baik _Bruder_, ayo!"

Setelah kakaknya memasakkan masakan yang enak untuk dirinya dan adik angkatnya, mereka pun mengadakan makan siang dengan tertib dan _rakus_. Maklum, remaja albino itu merasakan bahwa ia dan adiknya memiliki suatu keterkaitan yang saling bertautan, yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipahami baik olehnya maupun adik angkatnya. Oke, setelah selesai makan siang, mereka berdua langsung membereskan makanan dan minuman yang tergeletak di meja makannya, serta mencuci piring dan gelasnya dengan rajin.

Sehabis bersih-bersih, mereka berdua langsung mendobrak pintu dan segera berlari dengan bebasnya. Mereka segera berkejaran dengan riangnya sembari menunjuk sebuah pohon yang sudah setia menemani hari-hari yang dilalui remaja albino itu. Tidak lupa, Ludwig juga membawa-bawa buku dongengnya segala. Akhirnya, remaja albino itu bersedia mendongengkan buku itu lagi, di depan Ludwig. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Ludwig sembari bernyanyi dalam perjalanannya ke pohon tua yang setia itu.

Sesampainya di sana, remaja albino itu lalu duduk di salah satu sisi pohon tua besar yang setia itu. Ludwig lalu mengambil posisi duduk di atas paha kakak asuhnya.

"_Bruder_, ayo ceritakan." pinta Ludwig memelas.

"Baik baik, _Bruder_ ceritakan ya." sahut remaja albino itu menghela nafas sembari menaruh dan membukakan bukunya di atas paha Ludwig, sehingga Ludwig bisa membaca dan menikmati gambar serta tulisan yang terpampang di buku dongeng itu.

Remaja albino itu mulai berdongeng dengan lancarnya, "Suatu hari, hiduplah seorang anak kecil yang berusia sangat muda, sekitar satu tahun. Dia ditemukan tertidur di pohon tua yang setia. Kemudian dari itu, dia hanya mengenal lembahnya dan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk meneliti dunia lebih luas. Anak itu lalu mulai merangsek keluar dari pohon yang menaunginya, kemudian dari itu, dia mulai merasakan betapa berwarnanya langit-langit dan dunia yang dilihatnya. Dia kemudian tumbuh besar diantara dunia yang baru saja ditemukannya."

Tiba-tiba Ludwig segera menyela dongeng yang diceritakan anak albino itu, "_Bruder_, bukannya kemarin kita bercerita sampai saat dia berperang?"

"Oh itu." Anak albino itu lalu membalik-balikkan buku ceritanya, "Ini dia. Saat anak kecil itu menjadi seorang jenderal muda yang sangat gagah dan perkasa, dia menemukan seorang pemuda lain yang merasakan bahwa mereka adalah suatu 'hubungan' yang takkan dilupakan. Mereka pun berperang di antara pihak yang berseberangan, dan salah satu dari mereka tewas. Namun, sebuah fakta terkuak pada saat-saat terakhir salah satu dari mereka itu. Bahwa… Dia mengingat pemuda itu, dan mengatakan bahwa ia _tahu_ di mana orangtuanya. Sayang beribu sayang, sebelum dia menjelaskan semuanya, nyawanya sudah dipanggil menghadap ke Kerajaan Tuhan-nya. Akhirnya, pemuda yang menjadi jenderal muda itu bunuh diri, menyesali dirinya yang membunuh tentara itu." lanjutnya dengan mimik sedih.

Ludwig kontan saja menangis mendengar cerita kakaknya. Anak albino itu kontan saja panik melihat dan mendengar suara dan wajah Ludwig yang terlihat sedih. Ia langsung bertanya dengan sedikit mimik khawatir, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Ludwig?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Bruder_. Te-Tetapi, cerita itu sangat suram. Aku sedih sekali kalau harus membayangkan bahwa pemuda tentara itu harus tewas sebelum memberitahu jenderal muda itu tentang masa lalunya. Kalau aku jadi pemuda tentara itu, aku pasti akan memberitahunya!" jawab Ludwig sambil mengusap-usap air matanya dengan baju pemberian kakaknya.

_DEG._ Hati anak albino itu seolah tertusuk dengan sebilah pedang ketika mendengar jawaban Ludwig. _Aku saja tidak tahu dimana orangtuaku, apalagi anak ini… Betapa mulianya anak kecil ini…_ "Tetapi… Kau bahkan tidak tahu dimana ibundamu kan?" sanggah anak albino itu ikut-ikutan menampakkan wajak sedihnya kepada anak kecil berambut pirang itu.

Bukannya tambah menangis, Ludwig malah memasang wajah tegar kepada kakaknya. Ia lalu berujar dengan suara sedikit parau, "_Bruder_, aku memang tidak tahu dimana orangtuaku sekarang, namun aku sangat puas berada di dalam asuhan kakak yang hebat dan bisa diandalkan seperti _Bruder_. Aku bahkan tidak berani bertanya tentang namamu karena aku sangat mengagumimu. Aku merasa kau seperti 'ayah'ku, mungkin. Aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, _Bruder_."

"Ludwig!" seru anak albino itu tidak tahan mendengar sanggahan Ludwig yang sangat mengagumkan itu, "Jadi… Selama ini kau tidak tanya namaku hanya karena kau menghormatiku? Ludwig, _Bruder_ akan memberitahu namaku agar kau tidak susah-susah memanggilku '_Bruder_' lagi. Boleh saja kau memanggilku '_Bruder_' namun aku sedikit terusik dengan itu. Namaku Gilbert." lanjutnya sambil berkaca-kaca mata rubinya.

"Gi… Gilbert…" gumam Ludwig sambil mengeja nama kakak asuhnya dengan pelan-pelan. Kemudian ia lalu bertanya padanya dengan wajah penasaran, "Nama marga _Bruder_?"

Anak albino bernama kecil Gilbert ini hanya bisa menggangguk pelan, kemudian menjawabnya dengan bangga, "Gilbert Beilschmidt. Hanya itu yang aku ingat selama _enam belas_ tahun terakhir ini."

Ludwig terperangah mendengar nama lengkap kakak asuhnya. _Sungguh nama yang keren_, batin Ludwig kagum. Ia lalu bertanya lagi, "Tapi kok _Bruder_ bilang kalau nama itu kau ingat dalam enam belas tahun terakhir ini? Apa jangan-jangan Kakak juga tidak tahu di mana kedua orangtuamu, Gilbert?"

"Iya." jawab Gilbert menerawang, "Enam belas tahun yang lalu aku dibuang entah di mana oleh ibunda yang belum pernah aku temui sama sekali. Aku ditemukan oleh Papa Germania enam belas tahun itu juga, tetapi katanya aku ditemukan di hulu sungai Rhein. Katanya, aku ditemukan dalam keranjang, sama seperti saat aku menemukanmu. Katanya pula, di dalam keranjang itu juga tercantum _tag name_ 'Gilbert Beilschmidt' dan sepucuk surat." lanjutnya sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata.

"Lantas." sahut Ludwig penasaran, "Dimana Papa Germania?"

Gilbert terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Ludwig. Kepalanya seolah ditarik kembali ke masa lalu, di mana saat ia berusia tiga tahun, ia menemukan Papa Germania telah _tewas_ entah karena apa, di sebuah lembah yang _sama_ seperti saat ia dan Ludwig duduk-duduk dan bercerita sekarang. Ia tidak ingin bercerita padanya, melainkan karena takut kalau dirinya akan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Diri yang _paranoid_ dan tidak pernah percaya kepada siapapun selain Papa Germania. _Ludwig…_

Cowok albino itu lalu menghela nafas, kemudian menggeleng kepalanya secara pelan-pelan. Ia lalu menjawabnya dengan nada keputusasaan dan sedikit berbohong, "Aku tidak tahu dimana Papa Germania. Aku sedih waktu itu. Maaf ya dik, aku tidak bisa cerita. Suatu kelak aku pasti akan bercerita padamu dan aku mungkin menduga suatu saat aku akan bernasib sama seperti_nya_."

"Yaaahh…" gumam Ludwig kecewa. Di dalam hati, Ludwig bertanya-tanya dengan apa maksud '_aku akan bernasib sama sepertinya_' yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Gilbert. Sepertinya, Ludwig mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres dibalik cerita antara kakak asuhnya dengan Papa Germania yang baru saja dia ceritakan. _Jangan-jangan Papa Germania yang Bruder Gilbert ceritakan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk!_

Gilbert lalu berdiri, dan membantu Ludwig berdiri. Ia mulai menepuk pundak Ludwig kecil kemudian berkata dengan suara sedikit lirih, "Lihat lembah di sana dan sebuah istana yang maha besar dan maha hebat di seberang sana. Awalnya, tanah di sana semua yang indah adalah milik Papa Germania, kemudian dia wariskan ke aku setelah beliau menghilang. Suatu kelak, tanah di sini aku berikan hanya _untukmu_ seorang."

"Berarti dari _dulu_ Kak Gilbert sudah tinggal di sini ya?" simpul Ludwig sambil melirik ke wajah kakak asuhnya.

Gilbert menyeringai tipis, kemudian menggangguk sambil mencium pipi kanan Ludwig. Ia kemudian menjawabnya dengan percaya diri, "Iya. Karena aku _sangat_ menyayangimu, jadi aku rela mewariskan apapun yang aku miliki hanya padamu seorang, Dik. Kau satu-satunya _keluarga_ku yang tersisa. Maafkan keegoisan Kakak ya, walaupun aku tahu kau belum paham seluruhnya."

Diam-diam Ludwig kecil memang _tidak_ memahami semua yang dikatakan kakaknya.

.

-x0x-

.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu sesudah itu, dan kedua anak itu tumbuh menjadi pria gagah yang tampan. Satunya berambut pirang dan bermata hijau kebiruan. Poninya dibiarkan menggantung ke depan, sama seperti kakak asuhnya. Kini, kakak asuh pria berambut pirang itu sudah berusia sekitar dua puluh enam tahun. Sedangkan pemuda berambut pirang itu berusia sekitar enam belas tahun. Mereka kini berpisah rumah. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tinggal di tanah yang telah ditaklukkan, sedangkan pemuda albino itu masih tinggal di tanah dulu seperti semula.

Suatu hari, pria berambut pirang itu mendatangi rumah kakak asuhnya. Namun alangkah kagetnya pria itu. Rumah yang selama ini mereka tempati beberapa tahun yang lalu, kini sudah hilang ditelan bumi. Pria berambut pirang itu belum bisa memahami alasannya. Matanya hampa, meratapi hilangnya jejak kakak asuhnya dan juga rumahnya. Ia juga melihat pohon yang setia menemani hidup kakak asuh dan dirinya masih berdiri kokoh di sana. _Kemanakah rumah Bruder Gilbert dan Gilbert sendiri?_

"Kau!" jerit seseorang yang berada di belakang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu.

_Suara itu…_ Ludwig sadar bahwa ia mendengar suara yang _asing_. Ludwig kemudian menoleh ke seorang _gadis_ yang berada di belakangnya. Gadis itu bersurai cokelat muda yang ikal. Bunganya dihiasi di rambut cantiknya. Mata hijaunya memandang wajah Ludwig dengan perasaan sedih. Gadis dewasa berusia sekitar 15 tahun kemudian berjalan sempoyongan menghadapnya. Baru beberapa meter, gadis itu sudah tumbang. Kontan saja Ludwig panik dan segera menghampirinya, "Kau!"

Gadis tersebut hanya bisa ngos-ngosan sambil bersimpuh lemah di hadapan Ludwig. Luka-lukanya yang bertebaran di sekujur tubuh malah membuat gadis itu semakin lemah. Ludwig segera memapahnya sambil berkata dengan lembut, "Siapa kamu? Kok bisa kau datang ke tanah milik kakakku Gilbert itu?"

"_Prussia_? Kau tidak tahu dimana dia?" tanya gadis itu curiga.

Ludwig menelan ludah mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. Mimiknya ditambah suaranya membuat Ludwig sadar akan satu hal. _Terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kakakku Gilbert itu!_ Ludwig lalu balas bertanya dengan bingung, "_Prussia_ katamu? Maksudmu kakak yang albino itu? Dia bukan Prussia, tetapi Gilbert Beilschmidt. Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

Justru gadis itulah yang mengernyitkan dahinya. Mata hijaunya mulai menyelidiki pria yang menolongnya itu. Gadis itu semakin curiga padanya. Akhirnya, gadis itu kembali menjelaskan sesuatu yang mustahil, "Kakakmu bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt kan? Dia adalah Prussia sendiri. Sayangnya, dia sudah _mati_. Wadahnya telah berubah menjadi abu, karena dia hilang _ditelan_ oleh kekuasaan orang lain. Tanah yang kita pijak sudah _bukan_ punya Prussia."

"Apa… Kau bilang… Kau tidak salah…?" tanya Ludwig syok.

"Tidak percaya? Lihatlah benteng kokoh itu. Perhatikan benderanya." jawab Elizaveta sambil menunjukkan tiang bendera yang terpasang di istana nun kejauhan tersebut. Ludwig yang tak percaya akan perkataan gadis manis asal Eropa Timur tersebut, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya searah dengan jari telunjuk gadis tersebut. Betapa tidak, Ludwig justru dibuat kaget dengan benera yang terkibarkan di sana. Warna bendera itu _bukanlah_ bendera yang akrab dilihatnya semenjak kecil, melainkan bendera yang _asing_.

Warna bendera tersebut berwarna putih, sih memang. Akan tetapi, di bawahnya bukanlah warna hitam sebagaimana ia telah lihat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Warna bendera yang ada di bawah warna putih tersebut ternyata berwarna _merah_. Merah terang. Tak ada warna lagi di atas warna putih tersebut. Bisakah kalian menebak bendera mana itu? Ya, _Polska_. Polska? Oh, itu adalah nama yang diberikan kepada _Poland_, dalam bahasa _Poland_ sendiri. Yap, Ludwig tahu bahwa kini istana tersebut sudah menjadi milik seorang _Polski_.

Gadis tersebut trenyuh melihat kesyokan yang terlukiskan dengan dahsyatnya di wajah Ludwig tersebut. Kemudian ia segera menepuk pundak Ludwig dengan lembut dan bertanya dengan lirih, "Jangan-jangan… Kamu dipisahkan oleh Alfred dan kawan-kawan? Apa kamu… Tahu keberadaan seorang pria pencipta lagu yang menjadi tetanggamu sejak kamu kecil…?"

"Ah. Paman _Roderich_, maksudmu? A-Aku ngg−."

"Well, tidak masalah jika kamu tidak tahu di mana dia. Yang pasti… Tanah ini sudah bukan punya kakakmu Prussia, eh Gilbert maksudku. Gilbert… Ia sudah _tewas_ di peperangan secara politik pada tahun 1990… Maaf jika aku terlambat memberitahumu. Itu semua karena kamu tidak bisa dideteksi keberadaannya…" potong gadis tersebut sedih.

Ludwig hanya bisa bersimpuh dengan pandangan hampa. _Istana itu… Sudah bukan punya Bruder lagi… Mengapa? __Mengapa ia telah meninggalkanku untuk… Selamanya? Selamanya? Jangan-jangan memang benar perkataan gadis tersebut… Jika itu benar… Aku… Aku… Gilbert, dimanakah engkau, sekarang? Mengapa tak Engkau tinggalkan barang sesuatu yang berharga untukku, Bruder…?_

Akhirnya, Ludwig mulai mengucapkan sesuatu dengan lirih, "Kamu… Siapa namamu? Mengapa tak aku sadari kalau kakakku telah _tiada_?"

"Akhinya kamu bisa diajak ngobrol juga. Namaku… Elizaveta Héderváry. Aku ke sini hanya untuk berurusan dengan si pemilik… Istana yang _itu_. Mau ikutan? Oh ya, siapa namamu? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan kamu, hanya mendengarmu dari gosip dari mulut ke mulutnya para nation yang menyebalkan itu." jawab gadis bernama Elizaveta ini sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ludwig… _Beilschmidt_." sahut Ludwig masam tanpa menatap wajah Elizaveta sekalipun.

Elizaveta lalu menegakkan punggungnya, kemudian segera berlari menuju istana tersebut. Dalam sekejap Ludwig segera memanggil namanya, tapi herannya kerongkongannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. _Elizaveta Héderváry… Gadis itu… Anak Hungaria yang setengah abadi semenjak zaman Bruder-ku… Tetapi aku belum pernah bertemu sekalipun dengannya, terkecuali hari ini… Ludwig, beranikan dirimu untuk mampir ke istana tersebut!_ Akhirnya, Ludwig segera berteriak memanggil namanya, "ELIZAVETA! TUNGGU AKU!"

Elizaveta segera berhenti berlari, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke Ludwig. Mata emeraldnya menatap mata biru Ludwig. Sebuah senyuman tersunggingkan dengan manisnya bak bunga mawar campur lily. Kemudian ia segera bertanya dengan wajah penasaran, "Ada apa, _dik_ Ludwig? Apa kau mau ikut aku masuk ke istana itu? Atau kau mau nitip sesuatu untuk si empunya?"

_Ah? Empu istana itu? Kalau tidak salah, yang punya istana itu… __Feliks __Ł__ukasiewicz kan? Aku jelas tidak punya tujuan di sana… Tetapi jika Feliks memang orang yang bisa membuat Bruderku 'tewas'… Ya sudahlah…_ "Tidak apa-apa, Elizaveta. Aku akan hengkang dari sini. Elizaveta, maaf. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke sana kemari. Maaf ya? Aku akan lebih bahagia jika kau akan kemari ke sana mewakiliku." jawab Ludwig mantap sambil berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya

"Begitu?" sahut Elizaveta menyeringai nakal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Elizaveta. Aku ada urusan di rumahku, dah ya! Bye bye." kata Ludwig sambil menyunggingkan senyuman gentlemannya.

Tubuh lelaki kekar itu kemudian berbalik memunggungi gadis tersebut dan mulai berjalan menjauhi gadis itu. Elizaveta juga mulai memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Ludwig dan berjalan menjauhinya menuju istana tersebut. Dalam hati, Ludwig bersyukur. _Setdiaknya, aku masih punya hati, di mana kau akan terus berpulang jika engkau dalam kesesatan. Jika engkau merindukanku, pulanglah ke sini barang semenit pun. Hati ini adalah mimpi kita berdua, melalui sang waktu. Tak ada batasan dalam hal ini, dan kita akan saling merindu selamanya… _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**


End file.
